the gre8t escape
by noremac rande
Summary: im stoping the chapters inlight of current comments so if you don't have anything nice to say go to hell check out left 4 dead rap on youtube on an unrelated note
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-i do not own left for dead or any characters

I do own-Carl ,Jim, Bary and cam-me they're the survivor's in this story

* * *

as the 4 boys lay in there bunk beds in there combined bed room the quit piter pater of rain was present but was drowned out by moaning the boys awoke and cam said,hey guys did you leave left 4 dead on again. the other boys shook there head no cam turned to see the computer turned off he started to feel fear well up inside him then Carl said,hey that sounds like a boomer but how. The 4 boys turned to the window and saw and caused them to fill with fear they realized left 4 dead came to life they all yelled back and fourth until cam silenced them cam said,alright listen left 4 dead is real now we need to think logically about this ok lets make a plan we need weapons, food ,medicine and a base but it cant be here because its to unprotected we need to stay together ok or we will die!!!!......

all the boys decided then that cam was the leader even know he was the youngest of them all. He knew more about this particular endeavor cam instructed and made formations and made sure they would not die they all slowly left there house cam had a medium sized sword, carl had a shot gun with Bebe's in it,jim had a pistol with five clips worth of bullets ,and barry the oldest had a chain saw it had 3hours worth of fuel they all got in too barrys car they riped the doors off of cam and carl sat in the back of the van a riped off the trunk cover and sat down in it barry did not care that they were killing his car barry drove to a market every one got out and started to get in the store but there was a loud gurgling noise cam knew he yelled position five everyone got in one area back to back to back to back and got there weapons ready luckily Carl shot the boomer but not before it puked on cam a large horde of 20 or more came charging to cam but they were easily killed as cam sliced and diced them with fast speeds

all the boys then got all the medicine and food they needed next was . The gun shop Owens guns but when they got there they heard loud laughter it was old and scratchy laughter they boys knew it was a screamer they read an article on it they were terrified at it powers they were ten times more horde drawing then the boomer it was the bases of the boomer powers the boys ready them self the screamer was hard to find but they found him they shot at him but had to chase after him before he howled and brought a massive horde bam!!!!! he fell but not by the boys hands no by a tall girl with a pony tail like naruto's deadara she had a strong almost commanding voice she said who is your leader???

cam answered I am who are you ????? she looked at him and thought how could he be the leader if he was the youngest bust she discarded that thought and shook his hand and said I am Rowena who are you 4 boys???? cam answered for all of them pointing to each one of them and said that is carl,jim,barry and I am cameron cam for short and I know what your thinking im a bit young to be the leader but I have more expertize is this certain endeavor I play left 4 dead all the time.......

* * *

rowena gave cam a curios look and then said lets leave now ok …...........................................................

me-how do you like it rate and comment

rowena- shut up fat man

me-don't go their u hooker[slaps rowena on the face]


	2. booom booom tank spank

Disclaimer- I don't own left 4 dead or any characters

me- ok I should not have slapped her srry

rowena-[rubs face] anyway I think barry should say something about the story

barry-yo hi rowena ^-^ [ acts like a love sic puppie]

* * *

me-anyway to the story[jumps in to the narrator booth][slams door barry and rowena stare blankly]

rowena and the others ran over to barrys car and got inside drove to an ominous looking barrier cam went to investigate the rest sat in silence and were nervous as hell a bit later cam returned splattered

with blood he then said its all clear so we can continue I know where we can go to old fort doko and lets go.... all the others ready there weapons encase any zombie approached the car they made it to the tower in 2 hours cam heard a tank and a few boomer he was right cam said man I hate when im right...

rowena said ok we need to take em out so we can live here.................cam yelled position 4 all the boys made a formation in the shape of a large square rowena ask where she was to move cam thought it over and saw the tank and boomer formation just like vip in a game he play he ran and threw a large barrel full of explosives at the nearest boomer and started to smoke a cigarette everyone looked at cam smoke

* * *

and they looked surprised at him the he flick the cigarette at the barrel it exploded and kill all but the tank it cam charging at cam . Cam flipped forward and stabbed the tank in his brain cam left the blade in its skull to warn any other zombies they cleaned out the place and started to setup there things rowena was surprised to see all the guys sleep in one room rowena asked hey guys why you all in the same room...the boys shrugged and said we always have so why change it rowena started to set up her thing in the boys room they all were astonished at what she was doing cam asked are you seriously going to bunk with us are you sure..she shook her head yes all the boys looked at each other cam heard what he feared most a witch he was frozen and ran to a corner all the others asked what was wrong he told them they all fanned out to find it they never did cam looked at the opposing corner and saw her the witch she look peace full not upset or angry cam approached with great caution and she looked at him he recognized her she was his girlfriend she hugged him not hurting him at all he was glad the others though she was killing him and shot her cam starred in pure horror she was gone he pounded his fist on the floor and yelled she didn't hurt me that was my girlfriend damn

me-ok short chapter I know but the ending was a bit of a twist right

rowena-no more like annoying and I wish you'd let me in the narrators booth

me-no I wont ever miss I got dip on my friend lap top

rowena-hey that was an accident and I didn't destroy your lap top

me-[grabs cookie]come to the dark side we've got cookie!!!!!

barry-oh cookies [runs over and falls into a pit trap

me- lol gotcha anyway please comment yada yada what ever cya ppl


End file.
